(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an improved electric stapler structure, wherein when a stop piece of a hook ring separates from an inverted hook portion of a central bearing base, then the central bearing base flicks open due to the elastic force of a pull spring, at which time the central bearing base then uses a protruding piece of a blocking piece in a groove of a central bearing jacket to function as a buffer and block.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, which show a conventional electric stapler A, wherein when a hook ring A1 is pressed causing a stop piece A2 to separate from an inverted hook portion A4 of a central bearing base A3, then a pull spring A5 flicks open the central bearing base A3. However, because of a momentary excessive elastic force of a pull spring A5 that causes the central bearing base A3 to flick out in a split second, thus, injury to a user or striking of peripheral objects easily results.
Hence, the inventor of the present invention proposes to provide an improved electric stapler structure to resolve and surmount existent technical difficulties to eliminate the aforementioned shortcomings of prior art.